


Official

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Engineer Lena, F/F, First Date, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, STEM, Science, SuperCorp, Vote for the SuperCorp kid name in the comments, flowers have meanings, nerds, no pretty little liars spoiler I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara is finally hit with the realization that she is dating her best friend, Lena. After a minor freak out, Supergirl uses whatever means necessary to be able to have an entire Saturday without having to worry about a call from the DEO. Now, she just has to plan the perfect first official date.





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> A new, beautifully made video has been recently posted. I highly recommend it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlFZGztkfvg It would just be so groundbreaking if a full-length movie this high quality about superheroes with a lesbian lead was made.
> 
> Oh and I want to share a fun thing I did today. I added two piercings to my left ear... something I've been wanting to do for quite some time. I was bored going through SuperCorp gifs, and seeing all of her piercings finally got me to make the decision.

“I’m dating Lena Luthor,” Kara whispers.

“Yes.”

“I’m dating Lena Luthor,” Kara says a little louder.

“Kara-”

“I am in a relationship with Lena Luthor!” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“Are you-”

“Oh Rao! Lena Luthor is my girlfriend, and I haven’t even taken her on a date yet!”

Alex is sitting on the large couch in her apartment, watching Kara pace in front of the fireplace. “Kara,” Alex says in a tone similar to what a person would use around an easily spooked horse.

Suddenly, Kara stops her pacing. Her gaze goes unseeing as her eyes widen in near horror. “Alex… my girlfriend is a powerful CEO, and I’m just starting my reporting career. How do I… What do I…”

“Kara!” Alex stands across from her sister. “I can’t help if you keep talking before I can say anything.”

“Right.” Kara’s hands are fidgeting together.

“Do you want to sit down and talk now?” Alex maintains a calm voice. Kara takes slow steps around the coffee table to sit on the couch. Alex waits a moment with wary eyes watching her sister before she joins her. “Okay,” she begins calmly, “tell me what’s up.”

Kara takes a deep breath and lets it out before speaking. “I’m… realizing how easy everything seemed in the beginning… and it’s scaring me.”

“Easy?” Alex tries not to look too skeptical, considering all of the things both Kara and Lena have gone through since their first meeting.

“We, uh, shifted from just friends to more than friends, and it almost feels like it happened too easily, I guess. I don’t know, but shouldn’t there have been more…” She waves her hands as she thinks of what to say. “Bumps?” The crinkles appears on Kara’s forehead. “I am not complaining. I’m happy… Lena makes me happy. But… what if this just means something bad is going to happen?”

“Okay.” Alex pauses to better formulate a response. “Let me make sure I understand. You are now in a relationship that didn’t begin with your usual anxieties of awkward first dates or fear of not being able to be yourself or having someone else standing in the way, and now you are surprised at how easily you were able to switch from best friends to girlfriends. Does that sound about right?”

Kara nods and pushes up her glasses. “Basically.”

Alex purses her lips in thought. “Maybe you shouldn’t think of this as a change in relationship.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you take out the kissing and new title to it, how different is your relationship really?”

“Um.” Kara tilts her head. “It- it’s not.” Her surprise is evident in her tone.

“When Maggie and I took that step, it was like adding something new to our existing relationship. We didn’t suddenly change or have to get to know each other all over again. It feels…” Alex lets out a happy sigh. “It’s like that piece of our relationship was missing, and when it finally fell into place… it just felt right… like it belonged that way.”

Kara smiles adoringly at her sister, so happy to see her sister with someone that puts that smile on her face. “You look happy.”

“I am happy. I’m so happy, Kara.” Looking down, Kara can’t help the giddy laugh that bubbles out of her chest. “But we’re talking about you right now.” Kara looks back up at her sister. “You and Lena are still best friends. Your history together doesn’t have to be rewritten now that you two have admitted your feelings for each other. If you ask me, you two are lucky to be dating your best friend. From my experience, the strongest relationships are multifaceted. Just look at us.” She gestures between the two of them. “Best friends and sisters.”

“We also make an awesome crime-fighting duo.”

Alex pulls Kara into a hug. “The Danvers sisters… you’d have to be crazy to go up against us.”

Laughing, Kara leans back from the hug. “You have mentioned that we should come with a warning.”

Bumping her shoulder against Kara’s, Alex laughs. “We really should.”

Kara’s head falls onto Alex’s shoulder. After a moment of silence, a playful smile grows on Kara’s face. “Does all of your new wisdom come from your old age or coming out of the closet?”

Groaning in annoyance, Alex pushes Kara, who allows the shove to move her a few inches. “Just for that, I’m not ordering pineapple.” Alex picks up her phone.

Gasping in mock offense, Kara holds a hand to her open mouth. “You wouldn’t.”

Alex rolls her eyes and begins ordering their usual online. “So,” Alex says with a grin, “tell me about your girl.”

* * *

Lena relaxes in her desk chair when her office door closes behind her COO after their regular Friday meeting. She spins her chair sideways, giving her a view of the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the door to her office open. She internally groans, thinking her next meeting is beginning sooner than she previously thought.

Spinning back to face her office, she finds an incredibly welcome sight. “Kara.” When she sees the flowers in Kara’s hands, her smile grows to show her dimples fully. She stands as Kara walks toward her, stopping in front of her desk.

Kara stops beside one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk, leaving them standing several feet apart. “I brought these for you.” Kara holds up the bouquet of red calla lilies and yellow lilies in a simple vase.

* * *

_Supergirl flew into the DEO with a large cardboard box in her arms. She sped past the command center to go straight to J’onn’s office. Arriving outside of the closed door, she shifted the box in order to knock on the door._

_The door opened to reveal a confused J’onn. “Supergirl, what are you doing here at six in the morning?”_

_The hero shoved the box into his arms. “Here.” She took a step back and to the side of the door. J’onn watched with furrowed eyebrows as Kara pushed two more boxes across the floor. “Chocos, your favorite.”_

_“What?” If it weren’t a Kryptonian he was speaking to, he could have easily read their mind. Unfortunately, he would have to do this the hard way._

_“I got you Chocos. I bought out a few different stores.”_

_J’onn slowly set the box in his arms on the floor beside him. He turned back to Supergirl and crossed his arms. “Do you want something, or did you do something?”_

_Kara’s crinkle appeared. “What?”_

_“Supergirl… you are never awake this early unless there is a reason. Is everything okay?”_

_“Everything is great! I just thought you may enjoy a large supply of your favorite food… before I ask if you could please cover any super emergencies that may come up on Saturday.”_

_J’onn raised one eyebrow. “And you thought I would have to be bribed in order to give you a break.”_

_“Well,” she dragged out the word, “I want to go out of town for the day, and I won’t be alone, so it will be hard to get back unless it was an absolute emergency.”_

_“Going to Metropolis again already?”_

_“Um.” Kara crossed her arms. “No.”_

_“Is this a trip for Kara Danvers or Supergirl?”_

_Supergirl put on her best pout. “Which one will get me a ‘yes’?”_

_J’onn narrowed his eyes. Kara’s pout grew. After a moment, he let out a sigh. “You don’t belong to us, Supergirl. If you need a break, then you need a break.”_

_The hero’s pout instantly turned into a smile. “Thanks, J’onn.” She pulled him into a hug._

_He released her with a small smile. “Make sure Agent Danvers knows. I don’t need her threatening my agents to find out where you are.”_

_“Done!” Supergirl gives him one last hug._

* * *

Lena smiles, wondering if Kara knows the meanings behind her flower choices. “You’re so sweet.” She reaches out to grab the flowers. “Thank you, Kara.” After smelling them with a fond smile, she sets them down on her desk. Her fingertips brush over one of the calla lilies. “They’re beautiful.” She turns her attention back to Kara.

“Just like you,” she blurts out. Biting her lip, Kara feels her cheeks warm.

A fond laugh escapes Lena as she smiles back at Kara. “You are something else, Miss Danvers.”

“I thought I was out of this world.” Kara smirks.

A near uncontrollable laugh bursts out of Lena. She shakes her head, trying to gain control of her laughter. “So you do like alien jokes,” Lena teases.

“Not always, but subtle ones with some thought are rare.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lena smirks at her girlfriend.

Smiling, Kara lifts a hand to adjust her glasses. “I, um, wanted to ask you something.”

Lena gives her an encouraging smile, and Kara takes a step closer to reach for one of Lena’s hands. “I... Do…” She takes a steadying breath. “Would you like to go on an official date with me?” As Kara’s words set in, Lena’s smile hesitantly grows until it fully reaches her eyes. Kara’s nerves get the better of her, and she begins rambling. “I know we said all those times before were pre-dates, and we’ve hung out and stuff since Tuesday when we officially became… us, but I- I want to take you out somewhere… if you’ll let me. I got the entire day off tomorrow from super duties, and I’d really like it if I could fly you somewhere that didn’t involve a rescue. And I…” She stops at the look on Lena’s face. Lena is biting her lip to keep from laughing, and her eyes hold nothing but adoration. “Um.”

“Yes.”

* * *

_Winn had one elbow resting on his desk with his chin on his fist while his other hand scrolled with his mouse. The DEO was quiet, and Winn entertained himself by looking for any signs of kryptonite radiation. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see no one in sight. With a confused expression, he turned back to his computer to see a milkshake on his desk. “What the-”_

_“Boo!” Kara said from behind Winn, who spun back to face her with a hand to his chest and wide eyes._

_“Kara!” He took several heavy breaths.”Giving people heart attacks is not cool!”_

_Kara laughed as she sat on the side of Winn’s desk. “Sorry, you just looked so bored.”_

_“Not much going on today.” He shrugged. “Were you called in?”_

_“No. I, uh, came to ask you a favor.” She pushed up her glasses._

_Without breaking eye contact with Kara, Winn reached behind him to grab his smoothie. He maintained a serious expression as he brought the straw to his lips and took a hearty sip. With an audible sound, he smacked his lips together as if testing the taste of the drink. “Okay,” he said with a nod, “you have my attention.”_

_Kara shook her head with a fond smile, thinking about how much of a nerd he was. “Please tell me you don’t have plans Saturday.”_

_“I don’t have plans Saturday,” he said in a tone that slightly mimiced Kara’s intonation._

_She let out a breath that puffed out her cheeks. “I need you to be the Man in the Van, so I can take a trip out of town.”_

_Winn lit up entirely. “Really?”_

_“Just… promise you won’t get yourself killed, okay?” She tried not to sound exasperated._

_“Scout’s honor!” He held up two fingers._

_With a playful eye roll, Kara pushed off his desk to walk away. “Good. I have to get to work. I swear if you get hurt-”_

_“I know. I know. We’ll be good!” He waved at her with a giddy smile._

* * *

“Y-yes?”

“I’d love to.”

Kara’s entire demeanor brightens significantly. “Really? Even the flying part, because I know you’re not comfortable with flying, but-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts, “I trust you.” She leaves out the fact that her many rescues have altered her stance on flying… when she is in Supergirl’s arms. “Although, I am curious what sort of plans you have in mind if flying is involved.”

“It’s a surprise!” Kara bounces on the balls of her feet and squeezes Lena’s hand. “But don’t worry!” She tugs on Lena’s hand, making the other woman take a step closer to her. “It’s not a far flight at all. I ran a test flight with Alex last night, and it took 20 minutes.”

Lena bites her lip. “You got your sister to spend 40 minutes flying around with you for our date?” She tugs Kara closer, leaving mere inches of space between their bodies. Her free hand rests in the center of Kara’s chest.

Kara nods as her cheeks turn pink. “But it was more like three hours.” Lena’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “I wanted it to be just right,” she says with a small voice and a shrug.

“How on earth did you talk your sister into that?” Lena’s tone is filled with awe.

With her free hand, Kara pushes up her glasses. “It’s a long story.”

* * *

_“So do you have an idea in mind for where you want to take her?” Alex asked while they ate their pizza._

_Kara quickly swallowed her bite of pizza. “Um.” She furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. “I, uh, wanted to do something that would be fun for her… something that would get her to just relax and enjoy it. I don’t know if there’s anywhere here though where she won’t be on guard, worried about being recognized. Everything with Lillian escaping is still a little fresh.”_

_Alex nodded along with Kara’s words, pursing her lips in thought. “Maybe a museum. You said she likes engineering more than Winn.”_

_“Yeah… I think I have an idea.”_

_“Going to share?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_Thursday night, Kara knocked on Alex’s door with a hand behind her back. She smiled widely at her sister when Alex opened the door. “Alex!”_

_“Hey, Kar. What’s up?” She stepped back to allow Kara entry into the apartment._

_Kara turned to face Alex when she was inside, watching Alex close the door and turn to face her with a questioning look. Pulling her hand from behind her back, Kara revealed a paper bag. “For you.”_

_With a surprised smile, Alex grabbed the bag from Kara’s hand. “Is this from-”_

_“The place in Chicago? Yes. I stopped there on my way back.”_

_Alex looked up from inside of the bag with a raised eyebrow. “On your way back from where?”_

_“Chicago.” Kara smiled innocently._

_Alex walked to her kitchen island and sat on one of the stools. She stared at Kara expectantly until she joined her at the island. “I’m listening.”_

_With a laugh somewhere between giddy and nervous, Kara walked to the fridge to grab a drink before sitting on a stool opposite her sister. “I went to Chicago to check out my idea for the date.”_

_“You’re taking her to Chicago?” Both of Alex’s eyebrows rose, pausing mid-bite to stare at her sister in surprise._

_“I’m hoping to.” Kara’s smile turned into a nervous lip bite. “I need your help with something.”_

_“What is it?” Alex took a bite of her food._

_“Will you fly with me to Chicago for a test run?”_

_Alex started to choke on her food, but recovered quickly. She took a drink of the beer she had next to her. “Um, sure.” She cleared her throat. “When?”_

_Kara’s expression immediately turned sheepish. “When you’re done eating?” Her voice was higher than normal and sounded more like a question._

_Sighing, Alex shook her head fondly. “You’re really lucky I love you.”_

_Squealing, Kara bounced off her stool to wrap her arms around Alex in a hug. “Thank you!”_

_“Super strength,” Alex wheezed._

_“Sorry.” Kara loosened her grip. “You’re the best big sister ever. You know that?” She pulled back with her hands holding onto Alex’s shoulders._

_“So you’ve said.” Alex smirked. Kara sat back on her stool to let Alex finish eating. Suddenly, Alex came up with an idea. “Don’t make any plans for tomorrow night.”_

_Kara tilted her head in question. “Okay?”_

_“Come over for dinner with Maggie and me.”_

_Taken aback, Kara barely held back a reaction to having to spend time with Maggie and the still lingering tension. “Um, okay. Sure. Any particular reason why? Not that I have a problem with that or anything. Just wondering if it’s a special occasion.”_

_Alex shrugged with her mouth full. “You can tell us all about asking Lena out on your first official date, and we can help you through any nervousness for the date itself.”_

_“Okay.” Kara gave her a close-lipped smile._

* * *

“Hmm,” Lena hums as her fingers play with the material of Kara’s shirt. “Maybe you can tell me on the flight.”

“I can do that,” Kara whispers, distracted by the feeling of Lena’s fingers.

Lena moves Kara’s hand she is holding to her hip, and she brings her newly freed hand to Kara’s neck as Kara’s free hand goes to her waist. The silence becomes tense for several heartbeats as both women get lost in each other’s eyes. In sync, they close the distance between their lips. Kara pulls Lena flush against her body, and Lena gasps at the action. With an impressive amount of self-control, Lena breaks the kiss to rest her forehead against Kara’s. “Do I get to know anything about this date?” Her voice is a touch breathless.

“Be ready by 10:30 tomorrow morning. Wear something you don’t mind walking in for a while.” Kara’s voice is soft.

Pulling her head back to get a better look at Kara, Lena tilts her head. “That’s all I get?”

“You’re too smart. If I say any more, you’ll figure it out.” For the first time in years, Lena’s eyebrows pull together as she pouts. Kara’s breath catches in her throat, absolutely shocked to see Lena Luthor pouting. She takes a slow breath and bites her lip. After a moment staring at that adorable pout, Kara shakes her head in an attempt to stitch together the cracks in her resolve. “Okay,” she squeaks. With a quick decision, she places a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. “I have to get back to CatCo.” She kisses Lena again, who begins to chuckle lightly. “Text me later?” She moves back, but keeps her hands on Lena’s waist.

Chuckling, Lena lets her hands slide from around Kara’s neck until they fall to her own sides. Kara hesitantly removes her own hands from Lena’s waist. “I will.” Lena bites her lip again.

“Okay, good.” Kara starts walking backwards toward the door. “Great.”

“Are you okay, Kara?” Lena’s tone is teasing.

“Yup!” She stumbles minutely. “Have a great day, Lena! Make sure you eat lunch!”

“Bye, Kara.” Lena smirks.

* * *

Kara wakes up early to fly to Chicago one last time to ensure that she knows exactly which way to go. On her way back, she takes a detour down south to Round Rock, Texas. She had searched for the best donuts on Google, and a popular opinion could be found in the Central Texas city. With the bag of warm donuts, she discreetly lands near Lena’s apartment. In the blink of an eye, Kara Danvers is walking down the sidewalk to the entrance of Lena’s building. Not for the first time, Kara is amazed that Lena not only owns the building, but that she had a large hand in the designing of it. She greets the security guard with a smile.

“Morning, Miss Danvers.” The guard nods her through the checkpoint.

She walks straight to the elevator that will lead her to the hidden room on the seventh floor that will lead her to Lena’s private elevator. Before the door can close, she presses her thumb to the designated button. She bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement. The secret back door opens to the seventh floor room, and she steps out to go to the private elevator. Holding her breath in anticipation, she places her hand on the biometric scanner. She can’t hold the tiny gasp of surprise when the elevator opens for her.

The fingers of her free hand tap a rhythm against her thigh as she watches the numbers carry her to the top floor. When the elevator slows to a stop, she grips the strap of her bag over her shoulder and readjusts her grip on the bag of donuts. A large coat rests over the arm holding the donuts. She steps out into the atrium and pauses before the hallway that will lead her to the rest of the penthouse. Biting her lip, she realizes she doesn’t know the protocol when there isn’t a door to knock on to alert Lena of her arrival.

“I’m in the kitchen, Kara.” Lena’s voice, spoken at a level as if Kara were standing next to her, easily reaches Kara’s ears.

With a smile, Kara walks with a small skip to the kitchen. Her smile grows when she sees Lena. “Hey, Lena!” She walks up to the opposite side of the kitchen island, leaning against the countertop after setting her bag of donuts on the counter and her other items on a stool.

Lena turns with a genuine smile and slides a cup of coffee across the island toward Kara, who accepts it with a smile. “Good morning.”

“Thank you,” Kara says before taking a sip of the coffee. “You look…” She takes a breath. “Great.” She smiles at her girlfriend.

“You’re so sweet, Kara. Thank you. You’re looking great yourself.” Kara looks down shyly. Wrapping her hands around her own mug, Lena leans her forearms against the countertop. “So do I finally get to know your mystery plans for our first date?” She bites her lip as she looks at Kara expectantly.

Kara tears her eyes away from Lena and picks up the paper bag from the counter. “I Googled the best donuts in the country.” She holds the bag in front of Lena. “Breakfast of champions.”

Lena takes the bag with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Didn’t you say the same thing about ice cream once?” She pulls a donut from the bag before handing it back to Kara.

Laughing, Kara adjusts her glasses. “Anything sweet really.”

“Hmm, that’s fitting.” Lena teases Kara as she tears off a piece of the donut. “So was you changing the subject your way of keeping me from finding out our date plans?”

Kara laughs nervously. “Is it working?”

“I’ll let it slide… for now.”

Their conversation is light as they finish their coffee and donuts. When they finish, Lena washes their mugs while Kara throws away the trash. Kara slides a hand along the countertop as she walks toward Lena, stopping just outside her personal space. Lena puts the towel down that she just used to dry her hands before reaching out with one hand to grab Kara’s on the counter. Kara has a small smile playing at her lips as she looks down at their joined hands. “Ready?” Kara meets Lena’s eyes.

“Almost.” Lena smirks, and Kara tilts her head in question. In lieu of words, Lena closes the distance between them with one step and places a kiss on Kara’s lips. She pulls back before the kiss can be deepened. “Now I’m ready.”

Kara giggles and looks down for a moment. When she looks up, she’s biting her lip. “Okay, let’s do this.” She pulls Lena by the hand to walk around to the other side of the kitchen island, where her purse and coat are waiting. “I had Winn design something for you.” Kara picks the coat up, running her fingers over the material. “I know you’re not crazy about flying even though you aren’t totally against it if it’s with me, but…” She looks down at the coat. “I want to make you as comfortable as possible. I’m obviously not going to be flying anywhere near full speed with you, but going the same speed we usually do would take a long time for us to get to Chicago. This,” she holds up the coat, “will help with the wind and air chill up there.” She holds it up for Lena to examine. “It’s also bulletproof… just in case.” She adds a sheepish smile.

Lena runs her fingers over the material. The outer layer is the same color and material as Kara’s suit. The inside is black with several hidden pockets. “Kara, this is… Wow.” She smiles up at Kara. “I can’t believe you did this.” Kara bites her lip. “Thank you.”

A bright smile breaks out on Kara’s face. “No need to thank me, Lena.” She holds open the coat. “Try it on.” With a smirk, Lena turns her back to Kara, who helps slide the jacket onto her arms. Lena raises her eyebrows in surprise at how light it feels. She spins back around to face Kara. “How is it?”

“It’s perfect, Kara.” Lena braces both hands on Kara’s stomach and leans in for a quick kiss.

Smiling, Kara steals another kiss. “You ready to go to Chicago?”

“Chicago?” Lena’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

Kara’s hands on her waist squeeze in reassurance. “Yup! Let’s go!” She takes a step back from Lena. “Wait… one sec!” Before Lena can question Kara, she’s grabbed her purse, changed in the bathroom, and is standing in front of Lena in her super suit. “Okay! Now we can go!” She adjusts the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

“Leave it to Supergirl to take someone on a first date to another time zone.” Lena shakes her head fondly.

Throwing her head back in a laugh, Supergirl surprises herself by thinking she would like this to be her last first date. “In my defense,” she begins, “I’m not taking you to Chicago because I wanted to use my powers. I’m taking you there because it had the **perfect** place.” She also knows Lena is likely to not even get a single double take in Chicago.

Lena hums in acknowledgement. “So I take it by you putting on your suit now that we will be leaving from a balcony.”

“I don’t think Kara going up the elevator, and Supergirl going down would be the best idea. Plus this is faster.” Supergirl quirks an eyebrow.

“Good point.” Lena nods in agreement. “Shall we?” She holds out a hand for the hero to take.

“Absolutely!” Taking Lena’s hand, Supergirl leads her to the patio. Since the indoor space of the apartment surrounds most of the patio, it makes the ideal spot to take off without being seen. It also doesn’t hurt that this is one of the tallest buildings for several miles. They stop by the pool, and Supergirl turns to Lena. “Ready?”

“Up, up, and away.” Lena smirks.

Supergirl scoops Lena into her arms. “You know… that’s more of my cousin’s line.”

“Should we come up with something just for you then?”

Supergirl tilts her head in thought for a moment. “I’ll think about it.” She meets Lena’s eyes under the hood of the coat. “Hold on,” she says with a smile.

“I plan on it,” Lena says under her breath.

Choosing to not react to the comment, Supergirl takes off into the sky. “Let me know if I’m going to fast or anything, okay?”

* * *

Supergirl finds a discreet location to land down the street from their destination. She sets Lena down gently in the alley, keeping a hand on her elbow until she knows Lena is steady after the long flight. “You okay?” Supergirl is fighting back a giddy smile.

Lena takes in a slow, deep breath as she mentally assesses herself. “I’m just fine.” She smiles genuinely.

“Okay. Perfect. Great.” Supergirl checks around them to ensure they are indeed secluded and unable to be seen. “I’ll take that for you.” She slides the jacket off of Lena’s shoulders. “Time me.”

“What?” Lena tries to not look as confused as he feels.

“Start counting.” Her eyes are full of mischief.

Narrowing her eyes in apprehension, Lena purses her lips. After a moment watching her girlfriend’s mischievous smile grow, she nods her head once. “Fine.” She smirks. “One.” Supergirl takes off before she can finish the single syllable. Lena’s smirk turns into an amused smile. “Two. Three.”

“What was my time?” Kara lands behind her, adjusting her glasses as Lena spins around to face her with a sly grin.

“Just at four seconds.”

“Darn. I was going for three.”

Lena laughs. “I can only imagine how much I could do with your speed… Testing and adjusting L-Corp tech would take minutes.”

Kara bites her lip, loving the expression on Lena’s face. _She is going to do so many amazing things to help people._ “Maybe I can help you someday.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lena finds herself suddenly curious about Kara’s scientific abilities. “Maybe,” she says thoughtfully.

Clapping her hands together, Kara bounces lightly on the balls of her feet. “Okay! So I hid the jacket in my bag on the roof here. We’re just around the corner from the place.” She extends her right hand toward Lena. “Ready for our first date?”

Lena interlaces their fingers together. “Lead the way.”

With a gentle tug, Kara pulls them out onto the sidewalk. They pass a red building before Lena’s eyes settle on the large building past the trees in front of them. They only have to cross two streets to get to the large building that Lena assumes is their destination. Crossing 57th street, Lena is finally able to read the sign of the building.

“Museum of Science and Industry?” Her voice is almost wistful and full of surprise. She tugs Kara to a stop in front of the concrete sign, turning to look at her with a wide smile.

Kara’s smile is a touch shy, and she reaches up to adjust her glasses with her free hand. “I was doing research on the best interactive exhibits in the country. I- I thought you would like to have some fun, but a geeky, science kind of fun.”

Squeezing Kara’s hand, Lena turns to look at the building in front of them. “I love it.” She turns back with an even wider smile that brings out her dimples. “Let’s do this.”

They step into a immense lobby with only a few groups of people exploring or getting in line. Kara pulls out their tickets that include several tours. Before leaving the lobby, Kara insists they go into the train there after reading about it online. “Alex helped me pick out which exhibits would be the most interesting, and we checked on the reviews too.”

Kara immediately pushes the button in the train that projects a man telling the story of the train. A few seconds into the lecture, and Kara is tugging Lena away from the projection. “What’s back here?” They discover an interesting bathroom setup that Kara insists on taking a picture of to show Alex later. Lena doesn’t question it.

They explore the robotics exhibit, and a smile that Kara has come to call Lena’s “coming up with an idea smile” remains firmly on her face. By the time they reach the Future Energy Chicago exhibit, Lena resembles a child in a toy shop. Lena dives straight into the simulation that allows participants to reinvent Chicago’s energy landscape. Kara becomes so overtaken by the pure joy coming from Lena that she chooses to record Lena excitedly going through the simulation. After each round, Lena excitedly looks up at Kara to explain an even more efficient idea.

“I came up with a similar idea to this back in college!” Lena gushed about a particular idea.

Kara giggles. “You mean when you were 12?”

“I was 15, thank you very much.” Lena playfully rolls her eyes, knowing that Kara is teasing her.

“You’re so smart.” Kara kisses Lena on the cheek.

They joke and laugh their way through several more exhibits before come to the mirror maze. “Lena! We **have** to do this!”

“I think you have an unfair advantage, Kara.” She taps the side of one of her eyes.

“What?” Kara’s eyebrows crinkle together until realization dawns on her. “Oh! No.” She laughs. “I promise I won’t.” She pouts a little. “You’d be able to tell because I’d have to take off my glasses.”

“Fine,” Lena relents, “but you’re leading. I don’t want you sneaking out your phone to record me bouncing off of the glass.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“Kara.” Lena tilts her head with a raised eyebrow. Kara lets out a heavy sigh, and Lena chuckles in response. “Exactly. But don’t worry.” She grabs Kara’s hand. “I’ll make sure you don’t break any of the mirrors.” She winks.

They laugh almost the entire way through the maze. At one point, she catches Kara reaching up to her glasses, but quickly pulls Kara’s hand away from her face. Kara pouts, but Lena kisses it away before taking the lead through the maze.

Lena has to pull Kara away from the children’s exhibit before the Kryptonian can get any crazy ideas and drags her to the storm exhibit. Kara spends ten minutes playing with a tornado simulator. The walls of the simulator can be moved to changed what kind of tornado it makes. “Lena! Look at this one!” The CEO manages to get several minutes of video of Kara playing with the mini tornadoes.

Although Kara insists on going to the Earth Revealed exhibit, Lena manages to talk her out of it. She distracts Kara by exclaiming her excitement for the Inventing the Future exhibit. She doesn’t admit that she fears for Kara’s emotions when it comes to a space or planet exhibit.

Kara’s mood absolutely brightens when she hears the small gasp that escapes Lena when she sees the sign for the tour they are about to take. Although Lena designs technology far beyond the laser cutter they will be using, a childlike joy overtakes Lena at being able to just play in an interactive exhibit. While Lena admires her creation, Kara takes a candid photo before slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“One day,” Kara says as she slings an arm around Lena’s shoulders, “there’s going to be a full wall about you in here.”

Lena’s head jerks up to take in the different innovators highlighted on the walls. She turns to Kara with a smile to see that Kara has been watching her with complete adoration. “I’m sure a Supergirl exhibit will show up first.”

Kara shakes her head. “Nope. Not a chance.”

“This is one of those things that Alex and Maggie would bet on, isn’t it?” Lena avoids allowing the mood to turn heavy.

Laughing fondly, Kara kisses Lena’s temple. “Probably, but I would definitely win.”

“Confident, aren’t we?”

“I believe in you,” Kara says casually as if she were simply stating the weather conditions.

Lena’s breath is taken away, and she has to mentally force her lungs to breath again. “I’m still trying to get used to that.”

“We have time,” Kara states with a smile and a shrug. She squeezes Lena’s shoulders in a one-armed hug.

“We have time,” Lena repeats, recognizing their reversed roles from the last time they exchanged those exact words.

“I think we’ve seen all of the exhibits we wanted to.”

“Do you want to see anything again, or do you want to start heading out?”

“We can start heading out?” Kara suggests as a question. “If we see anything we missed on the way out, we can stop.”

Lena nods. “Sounds good to me.”

Kara removes her arm from around Lena’s shoulders to grasp her hand instead. Both women are smiling as they walk down a colorful hallway. “Oh! Look!” Kara points out a group of young girls. “A field trip!”

With an amused chuckle, Lena watches the girls excitedly explore the exhibit. As if by unspoken consent, their steps slow to watch the children enjoy themselves. “They are fortunate to have a place like this to visit.”

“What do you think about the lack of women in STEM fields? You are probably one of the most influential women in technology, after all.”

Lena purses her lips. “I don’t know about that, but I do know first hand the women to men ratio. Intelligence isn’t inherent to one gender over the other, but not every young girl has the opportunity to see women in power in a variety of fields.” They stop walking, and Lena focuses on the group of girls. “The drive to be your best self has to come from inside, yes, but a spark of inspiration can ignite fierce determination if given.” When Kara is silent for a few moments, Lena turns back to see Kara with a smile and dampening eyes. “What?” Kara swallows the lump in her throat. She squeezes Lena’s hand before tugging her toward the group of girls. “Kara, what-”

Kara smiles and waves brightly at one of the teachers, whose eyes go wide. The teacher waves back after getting over her confusion. “Class field trip?”

The woman nods. “Do you work here?”

“Oh. No.” Kara laughs. “We’re just visiting like all of you.” Releasing Lena’s hand, she extends it to the teacher for her to shake. “I’m Kara. This is Lena.”

“Julia.” The teacher can’t help but smile in response to Kara’s bright smile.

She smiles as she looks around at the kids. “I never got to go on trips like this when I was in school.”

“This is our first trip here. We received a grant this year.” The teacher resigns herself to talking to this kind stranger. “It’s difficult to really do something like this as a public school.”

Something catches Lena’s attention, and she steps away with a polite smile. Kara nods thoughtfully at the woman. “That’s understandable.” She smiles. “Hopefully, there are some future scientists in the mix.”

“Hi.” Lena stands beside a girl intently reading one of the boards in the Doomsday Clock exhibit.

The girl turns to Lena with wide eyes, slightly startled, but recovers quickly. “Um, hi.”

Lena presses one of the buttons on the board, and they both turn to see the images it brings to the screen. “Why aren’t you playing with the interactive exhibits like everyone else?” She keeps her tone friendly while making sure not to get too close to the girl.

The girl shrugs. “This was more interesting.”

Kara and Julia turn to watch the encounter. A proud smile appears on Kara’s face. “Is that your girlfriend?” Julia asks.

Nodding, Kara doesn’t take her eyes off of Lena. “She’s the smartest person I know. When we saw your class, we started talking about female role models in STEM fields. She is well on her way to becoming one of the best.”

“She looks familiar.” Julia turns to Kara with narrowed eyes.

Immediately tensing, Kara prepares to defend Lena yet again. “Oh?”

The teacher looks back at Lena, pursing her lips in deep thought. “Was she on the cover of CatCo magazine not too long ago?”

Kara bites her lip, debating what to say. “She was.”

“I thought so.” The teacher’s tone is thoughtful, and it brings Kara’s eyes to focus on the teacher. “She’s the CEO of that big tech company, right?”

“She is.” Kara is still prepared to defend Lena.

The teacher turns to watch Lena and the little girl again. They are standing side by side, facing a display. Lena has her arms crossed, and the girl’s hands are on the button panel. “This is something everybody in the world should be worried about.” The girl’s voice breaks the silence, but her eyes remain on the display in front of her. “More people should focus on saving the earth.” Her tone shows that she believes this to be an obvious fact.

Lena’s nod is minute, but thoughtful. “If everyone thought that, the clock would be going backward.”

Silence descends upon them for several minutes until the girl speaks again. “Do you think that way?”

“I do.”

The girl turns and looks up at Lena. “Are you doing anything about it?”

Lena is completely taken aback by the sudden, direct question from a child that doesn’t even know her. Her head whips down to face the girl, and Lena can’t bring herself to care about the evident shock that ran across her features. She blinks several times before she can manage a response. “I do what I can.”

Nodding slowly, the girl turns back to the display - apparently satisfied with Lena’s answer. “I recycle paper at home.” Still watching the girl, Lena tilts her head. Her eyebrow quirks into an impressed expression. “I take boxes to school to collect paper. Every weekend, I recycle as much as I can. On Mondays, my mom and I take the recycled paper to different places around the city. Last week, we took five boxes to an orphanage.” Lena’s breath catches in her throat. She tenses her jaw and turns back to the display. “She grew up there.”

The whispered declaration causes both of Lena’s eyebrows to shoot high up on her forehead. “It sounds like you are already on your way to changing the world.” Lena’s voice is soft, and she briefly wonders if Kara is listening to their conversation.

Stubbornly, the girl shakes her head. “It’s not enough.” She points to the hands of the clock.

Looking down, Lena tries not to see herself in this girl. She tries not to think of those exact words running through her mind every day. No suitable response comes to mind.

Fortunately, she’s saved from answering by a hand settling on her lower back. She smiles gratefully at Kara, who smiles back instantly. Kara doesn’t take her eyes off Lena’s as she talks to the little girl still staring at the display. “Even if what you do only helps one person, it will always be more than enough.” She looks down at the girl, who is now watching her. “If you find something you believe in, people will start believing in you.” She briefly turns to wink at Lena before kneeling down in front of the girl. “Even Supergirl had to start somewhere.”

The girl blinks at her a few times before nodding at Kara. She turns her attention back to the display yet again. Kara stands, and Lena’s hand immediately finds hers. “I don’t think I’d want to help people by having super powers,” the girl seems to say to herself. Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. “I like what heroes do, but I think it’s better to make things that change the world.” She points to the clock again. “That way there’s a world for the heroes to save.”

Kara and Lena turn to each other with smiles. Leaning close to Lena, Kara whispers, “Told you.” Lena smiles, keeping her eyes on the clock. One of the teachers calls the class to assemble to move on to the next exhibit. The girl turns to smile at Kara and Lena before walking away without a word. They watch the class disappear. Kara tugs on Lena’s hand. “Come on,” she whispers. Nodding, Lena follows Kara back in the direction the were originally going before their detour. The silence that settles over them is comfortable as both women get lost in their thoughts. Near the lobby, Lena sees a sign for something that piques her interest. Without saying anything, she draws Kara in that direction by their joined hands.

Lena leads them into the Whispering Gallery. She smirks at Kara before letting go of her hand. “You take this one.” She points to one of the whispering domes.

“Okay,” Kara agrees without question. She stands on the footprints and waits for Lena to walk to the dome on the other side of the room.

“Can you hear me?” Lena’s whispered voice reaches Kara’s ears as if she were standing right next to her.

Kara giggles, thinking that she could hear her without the dome. “I think we should really be asking if you can hear me,” she whispers back to Lena.

“Just tune out your super hearing. I’m sure you can.” Lena’s voice is teasing. Since their backs are facing one another, Lena can’t see Kara’s smile. “Is this what it’s like for you? Does it sound like people are right next to you when you use your super hearing?”

“Um… No. Not really. It carries differently. I can tell there’s a distance.”

“Interesting.” Lena goes silent for a few moments. “Thank you, Kara.” Her whisper is even softer. “This has been one of the most wonderful days of my life.”

Kara’s answering smile is blinding. “Lena.” She steps out of the bubble and crosses the room.

A pleased smile accompanies the shocked eyebrow raise on Lena’s face at suddenly seeing Kara. “Kara, what-”

Her question is cut off by a pair of strong arms engulfing her in a warm hug. Both women close their eyes with genuine smiles. They pull back from the hug, but keep their arms around each other. Lena smirks before closing the distance between their lips. The kiss is all too brief, but they are smiling when they separate. “I’m glad you enjoyed today, Lena,” Kara whispers.

“I always enjoy spending time with you.” Lena’s smile turns a touch mischievous. “Although, I wouldn’t complain if we were to have fewer kidnappings and assassination attempts.”

Kara throws her head back in laughter, allowing Lena to lighten the mood. “We can absolutely agree on that.” They turn when a few laughing teenagers walk into the exhibit. “So there was this place across the street I thought we could eat at.”

It’s Lena’s turn to laugh. “I was wondering when you would be getting hungry.”

Groaning playfully, Kara drops her arms from around Lena to grasp one of her hands. “Come on.” She tugs Lena’s hand and begins walking toward the lobby.

The restaurant Kara chose has a menu with options that greatly please both women. They share their favorite moments and exhibits of the day. When they finish eating, they pull out their phones to go through pictures and videos. Even the more teasing videos are laughed at and cherished.

“This one is my favorite!” Kara holds her phone up for Lena’s inspection. It’s a picture of the two of them that a kind woman offered to take when she saw them trying to properly angle a selfie. Kara and Lena look overwhelmingly ecstatic, and the lighting and colors surrounding them make their beauty even more captivating. Their conversation continues when they leave the restaurant. Lena’s arm is tucked into Kara’s as they walk down the sidewalk toward the alley they landed in when they got there.

Kara spins to face Lena when they stop in the exact same spot they landed. She opens her mouth to speak, but Lena speaks first. “Want me to time you?” One eyebrow elegantly raises.

“Yes!” Kara beams.

“Ready?” Lean drops her hand, and Kara nods. “Ready? Set. Go.”

“What was my time?” Supergirl lands roughly on the asphalt, coming close to cracking the ground.

“Two seconds.”

Kara pumps her fist into the air. “Yes! New record!” She looks at Lena with a serious expression. “It’s a lot harder than it seems. It’s not just about going fast. If I don’t do the calculations just right, damages happen.”

“Well, alright then.” Lena adds the fact to her mental log of information she has about Kara.

“Here.” Kara holds Lena’s jacket open for Lena, who slides her arms into the sleeves. “Ready?”

“Take us home, Supergirl.”

* * *

Supergirl gently lands on Lena’s patio. The sun has begun its descent, and the sky is starting to take on multiple shades of color. Finding her land legs, Lena pushes the hood of the coat off of her head. “Do you have to be anywhere?” Lena asks before Kara can start rambling or they have to figure out what to do next.

“Nope. I’m all yours today.” Supergirl smiles.

Lena bites her lip for a moment. “Would you like to eat some ice cream and pick up where we left off on _Pretty Little Liars_? We’re almost done with season two, and you haven’t guessed who A is… or at least who I’m sure A is.”

“Yes!” The alien practically vibrates with excitement. “I’m so in!”

The two settle on Lena’s couch with their ice cream. Kara has changed back into her normal clothes, but her shoes are on the floor by the couch. They are leaning against one another with Lena’s vicuna blanket covering their laps. Once the ice cream is finished, Kara places the cartons and spoons on the table. Her right arm instantly wraps around Lena’s shoulders as they melt into each other.

“Wait.” Kara’s jaw slackens. “No. Is that… Is A… No. What?”

Lena chuckles, biting her lip. “You alright there, Kara?” She asks in a teasing voice. With the scene unfolding before them, Lena is now certain she accurately guessed the identity of A.

Kara brings her free hand up to pick at her lip, intensely focused on the television. “But… how?” Her eyes go wide when the reveal is finally made, and she turns to Lena to see her biting her lip to keep from laughing. “You were right, weren’t you?” Lena smirks in response, and Kara narrows her eyes with a crinkle. “Of course you were. Why did I bother asking?” She turns her focus back to the television.

When the finale of the season ends, they agree to stop for the night since they are both feeling the long day.

“I should go,” Kara whispers as the home screen of Netflix casts a glow over the room. Her right arm is around Lena’s shoulders, and her free hand is playing with the fingers of Lena’s left hand.

“Thank you again, Kara. Today was just…” She sucks in an audible breath. “I had a truly wonderful day with you.” Both sets of eyes are watching Kara’s fingers play with Lena’s.

“Good. I’m glad.” Kara smiles. “I had a great time with you, too.” The apartment settles into silence for a few moments. “I should go. I don’t want to keep you, since you have to go to work tomorrow.”

Lena wants to ask her to stay, but can’t convince herself to vocalize the desire. She nods thoughtfully before turning to smile at Kara. “Right,” she says quietly.

Kara stands up, tugging Lena into a hug. “Promise you won’t work too hard?”

“I’ll try.” Lena is smiling contently. Kara pulls back from the hug slowly, keeping her arms around Lena’s waist. A sly grin is on her face. Before Lena can say anything, Kara closes the distance between their lips. Lena’s arms tighten around Kara’s neck, leaving no air between their bodies. Kara slows the kiss and places several small pecks on Lena’s lips before resting her forehead against Lena’s. Blue eyes meet green, and Kara is biting her lip. “Fine,” Lena breathes out, “I promise.”

A bright smile forms on Kara’s lips before she leaves another quick kiss on Lena’s lips. “Yay!”

“Hard to hide anything from those eyes.” Lena quirks an eyebrow, but her lips don’t betray her emotions.

Kara’s laugh causes her to loosen her hold on Lena enough to give them a few inches of space. “Well I… Wait. Was that another alien joke?” Lena only smirks. “That was a Supergirl joke,” Kara says with a slack jaw and wide eyes. “How many alien jokes do have have hidden in there?” She asks as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lena steals another breathless kiss. She steps back, grabbing one of Kara’s hands. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Kara tries to pout, but Lena turns around and pulls Kara with her toward the elevator atrium. “You and that damn pout.”

Skipping to Lena’s side, Kara giggles. “You like my pout,” she says with a surprisingly smug tone.

“You have no proof of that.” They stop in front of the elevator to face each other.

“I’m a reporter. I know how to gather evidence and sources. You just wait and see.”

“Then I guess we will both be doing some waiting.” Lena winks with a smirk.

“We have time.” Kara smiles brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is moving slowly for me right now. I have about a week of vacation time from work. I'll be mostly working out and studying for my next belt test, but I promise I will try to get up at least two chapters! (I'm not at all regretting that promise. Nope. Not at all.)
> 
> I'm considering using Tumblr more. I haven't had it very long, and go on sporadically. I'll be posting stuff from here on there. Like the little tidbits and hints I have strewn in here, but won't delve into. I'll also start a running list of easter eggs and various hints I've thrown into the story that will come up later. https://catarinaelibeth.tumblr.com/
> 
> Almost forgot about the poll! Here are the top choices for the SuperCorp kid name:
> 
> Leah - light of the sun in Irish  
> Leia - homage to Katie’s love for Star Wars  
> Lori - Lena’s child in comics  
> Lara - combo of Kara and Lena
> 
> Comment your choice! The one with the most votes wins - I have zero say.


End file.
